Monsters
by AmoriTheWingedWolf
Summary: Jackie Sharpe enters Silent Hill in search of her mother who left when she was young after leaving terrible wounds all over Jackie that end up scarring her for life. Growing up a "monster" will Jackie finally learn what makes a monster really a monster?


Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill or any monsters/characters from it.

Note: Yes it's just another fangirl/pyramid head fanfiction but I implore you to read it. I don't know, it might actually be a good read anyway? Yes I know the likeliness of Pyramid Head falling in love at all is less than .00000000000000001% but I believe there's someone out there for everyone and everyone finds love eventually. Even if it's just once. So don't harass me about "oh he'd never do that!" blah. And yes, this is based on the Movie more than the games, as I've never played the games, and I liked movie PH better. I would have put this in movies category BUT is weird and don't have Silent Hill in movies category as well as games. Dun chew me out for that.

Otherwise, please enjoy my story ^^

Monster

Chapter 1: Mother

In the realm of monsters people tend to rarely last long before meeting a gruesome and terrible end. So how is it I, Jackie Sharpe, am standing here nearly 4 years after entering the darkest part of Silent Hill with legions of monsters before me? The large beast next to me hoisting me up on his shoulders while the creatures below me let out strange screeches. How is it I became the Queen of the monsters of Silent Hill?

I came to Silent Hill for one reason. The truth. When I was very young, three or four I can't remember, my mother set off to Silent Hill. She said something was calling her there. She had been born and raised in the small mining town, but right before the fire had moved to New York. My mother was going insane being confined by family and friends and when repeated attempts to escape to the abandoned town were denied, she snapped. My mother attacked me while I slept; carving me up with a knife. To this day, the terrible scars across my face and body do not fade. My mother did escape after that, while everyone was freaking out over me, she crept away from the notice of my family and returned to silent hill.

It's been 25 years since then, and here I am in the very town that my mother vanished to, sitting on the shoulders of a murderous monster. …Monster…now that's a word I heard and used so often as I grew up.

The scars my mother left on me left my face disfigured. I was supposed to be a beautiful young woman, but I grew up looking like a freak. A monster. What is it that made me a monster to them really? Was it based solely on my face or something deeper? Now that I look back, perhaps I belong here alongside this 7 foot tall monster…this man with the metal pyramid attached to his head.

When I turned 21, I set off towards Silent Hill. I wanted to see this town that stole my mother away after stealing her sanity. I wanted to find out what it was that caused my mother to do the horrible things she did. I, however, did not expect anything I came to learn.

The abandoned town snowed soot. I never saw such a sight as the grey flakes constantly falling from the dark sky with no stopping. It hasn't stopped for 45 years. Parking my car on the edge of the highway I got out and looked ahead, my hands on my hips and letting out a sigh of anticipation. I started to get doubts and turned around, contemplating going back. My eyes were met with a shocking sight that struck fear into the pit of my stomach.

"Guess there's no turning back." I shivered while climbing back into my red Chevy Trailblazer and driving ahead further into town. How a road can just vanish and turn into a chasm was mindboggling and yet, I wasn't as surprised as you would think. I heard rumors from locals about Silent Hill being a town of mystery. How some people go in and never are seen again. I even heard a story about a woman, her daughter, and a police officer going and never being seen again. Their bodies were never even found. I shivered slightly. I always sort of believed in other realms and so I could believe in things like that happening. Wondering if I had been sucked into the spiritual realm of Silent Hill, I tried to stay calm. If I was, there's no point in fearing what could be happening, and rather, fear what is going to happen.

I did, however, feel my hand subconsciously going to my hip and my fingers brush the handle of my glock. All the stories I've read on the internet and in the library's microfilm newspapers, and my own personal experience in how Silent Hill affects people left me certain I needed some protection. A mere handgun and 102 cartridges still left me feeling rather unsafe so I also brought a weapon left to me by my mother. Rather, it was a strange weapon left by her and when my father died it was placed in my possession. A long, black katana. The hilt and blade both were a deep onyx and the sheath of the sword was a deep blood red with a symbol on it which eerily resembled one of the scars my mother carved into my cheek. A triangle on a vertical line.

When I reached the outskirts of the town my trailblazer died suddenly. The engine wouldn't turn over as I tried it six to seven times. I finally gave up and, strapping the blade to my back, started walking into the abandoned town.

About 200 meters away from my car I heard air raid sirens. Raising an eyebrow I looked around, curious as to the reason for the spontaneous sirens. Behind me I heard a shuffling sound and drew my gun, whipping around in time to see two skulking, humanoid creatures trapped in what appears to be straitjackets made from their own flesh. The sight was disgusting and I screamed in shock as the two monsters skittered closer. One stood up and in it's chest I saw a hole in it's chest. Just in time, I managed to avoid a spray of green liquid. I shot it four times in the head and as it fell, dead, I turned and shot the other one before it had a chance to attack. "What the hell were those things?" I heard a sizzling sound and looked down. Apparently my long black trench jacket had gotten splattered with some of that green liquid. "Fuck!" I yelped, ripping my coat off and throwing it down as the acid ate away at the rest of the material.

I turned and spit on the monster's corpse. "Bastard you owe me a new trench. That was my favorite fucking coat." I glared at it once more and turned before continuing my trekking into the town.

Had I known then that the monsters that attack you were almost all manifestations of your own personal fears or past haunts and that I would have to face my past in order to be safe, well then I don't know if I'd be better off, but I would have been more prepared to fight them.

Anyway, back to the flashback.

Once in town I saw nothing. The buildings, streets, cars…everything was covered in the soot-snow. Walking down Main Street I peeked in a few shop windows but the inside of the shops were just as grey from dust as the outside was from the soot. I kept walking down the deserted road; the buildings on either side of me loomed like darkness and let off an aura of fear.

I kept walking until I came to a small ally between two buildings. Inside the dark space I heard a woman mumbling like she was deranged. Walking into the ally I came cautiously across the woman. She had outrageous hair, matted and dirty with sticks and straw in it while her clothes were tattered and filthy. She stared at me with wide, wild eyes and when she saw my face she screeched in horror, backing away. I frowned, realizing she probably thought I was a monster.

"Lady are you alright?" I asked, not bothering reaching out in concern because I knew that'd provoke her more. She stared at me and threw herself on the ground at my feet and started sobbing.

"Forgive me Lady Goddess for the sins of my past and the torture I've thrown upon her! I pay back my debt with my life just please take me unto your bosom and let me feel no pain!" She screamed out, crying and kissing my feet.

"Forgive me, child, for the pain you've suffered all these years!" She continued crying and kissing my feet and I stared at her, an eyebrow raised and curiosity being peeked. "Lady what the hell are you going on about?"

"Jackie Sharpe the world has dealt you many trials and much suffering, has it not?" She said, looking up to me with those wild green eyes. I stepped back, shocked.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. She did not respond so I grabbed her by the top of her dress and pulled her up to meet me, shaking her. "How do you know my name?!" I demanded.

She stared behind me and I turned around in time to see a group of about 8 other women, all dressed as dirty and wild as the woman before me. "What are you doing to Elia?" One particularly filthy looking woman demanded, glaring at me with dark black eyes. Her grey hair stood out from her head in every direction, giving her the look of a madwoman.

I let the woman called Elia down and turned to face the group of women. "I…" Suddenly the air raid sirens went off again. I looked around and the women all got frightened. They all started scurrying away, Elia following suit but stopping when I just stood there. She turned towards me and motioned at me. "Come come I must redeem myself somehow follow!" she said in a hurried voice.

I followed as the women all ran inside a giant church. After I was safely in, two women shut the doors behind me, but not before I caught a glimpse at a swarm of bug-like creatures coming towards the church as well as a tall figure who's details I couldn't make out in the short time that I saw him but it looked like a large man with a triangle for a head.

"Why did you let that outsider in?" The crazed grey-haired woman demanded of Elia. The other woman looked meek but stood up to the obvious leader. "I have to redeem myself for the blessing of the Lady Goddess." She countered and then scuffled over to me.

"Jackie Sharpe please do not leave the confines of this church. The monsters will surely prey upon you easily. I must keep you safe no matter what." She said in a rambling tone.

"Look lady you never answered my question." I scoffed. "Why do you know my name?" I demanded yet again. The woman's horrified green eyes stared at me a moment before shutting and the woman sighed.

"When you were but a little girl, your mother left you those scars. She left you in a hospital to face a cruel and gruesome future, did she not?" She said, staring not at me but through me. "Tell me, do you hate her for that? For leaving you in that hospital, covered from head to toe in wounds that will never go away? For giving you a life of hell, raised in anguish as those around you were either horrified or disgusted by your face? Do you hate your mother?"

I stared at the woman in surprise and looked down at my hands, where scars were laced into my flesh. "Do I hate my mother?" I whispered to myself. I clenched my fist and stared at Elia. "No I don't. I resent what she did; I resent the life she gave me; but most of all I just want to find out why she did it. I want to hear her tell me to my face why she left me with these scars."

The woman stared up at me with shock evident on her face. "Now tell me, lady. How do you know who I am?"

Elia looked at me with tears in her frantic eyes.

"I am your mother."

------The end of this chapter. I know it's a little weird and very blaaah but I don't know, it kind of seems interesting to me. Review please unless it's a flame. No "god I hate all these pyramid head/OC fanfictions you suck" because if you didn't like the chapter, don't review, don't read further. It's just hurtful otherwise. Hope you enjoyed.-------

Amori


End file.
